


Our Thoughts as Boundless (And Our Souls as Free)

by mistyzeo



Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Community: polybigbang, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Big Bang, Polyamory Negotiations, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>Swinger couple Jensen and Danneel have plenty of practice sleeping around, but the rules of their marriage dictate that they do not get attached.  That's all well and good, until Jensen and Jared, a young vet student who attends the same parties they do, start to get exclusive.  Jensen wants to date him, and asking to reset the boundaries of his relationship with Danneel puts stress on their marriage that can only be solved one way: an exploratory threesome.</p>
  </div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Our Thoughts as Boundless (And Our Souls as Free)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [beckaandzac](http://beckaandzac.livejournal.com), [juice817](http://juice817.livejournal.com) and [wutendeskind](http://wutendeskind.livejournal.com) for their beta readings and suggestions. See the notes at the end (spoilers omg) if you want some info/explanation about the relationship structure that arises.
> 
> Artwork by the infallible [cherie-morte](http://cherie-morte.livejournal.com), who pinch hit for me this year. She rocks. [See the rest of her art here.](http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/80125.html)

Jensen tried to wipe his damp palms surruptitiously on his jeans as they pulled up to the house, but Danneel caught him.

"Excited?" she asked, grinning at him across the dark car, her face lit by the blue glow of the dashboard lights. She maneuvered them into a spot along the tightly packed curb and turned the car off. "You think Jared will be here?"

Jensen couldn't help blushing. "Yeah," he admitted. "He said he's coming late because of his night class, but he'll be here by nine."

Danneel opened her car door to get out, letting in a blast of cold air. "Good," she said, grinning at him in the newly bright car. "I'm glad you'll get to see him. You'll have time to be social, and then y'all can go fuck like bunnies."

Jensen rolled his eyes and swung his own door open. Danneel locked the car behind them and they walked together between the sharply shoveled drifts of snow that lined the sidewalk from street to front door. Danneel was wearing her fuck-me heels, and Jensen always worried about her ankles, especially on icy pavement. "You could come too," he offered. "If you want. He likes you."

Danneel shrugged. "I don't want to step on any toes, babe."

"You wouldn't be."

"Not tonight, maybe," she said, winking. "We can talk about it later."

The door opened, finally, and Misha Collins, homeowner, writer, and professional swinger, threw up his arms in delight.

"The Ackles have arrived!" he called into the house, pushing open the screen for them. "Come on in, you beautiful people you. We've missed you. Danny," he said, giving her a kiss on the lips, "you look gorgeous. Jensen," doing the same to him, "shave or something, you look like a homeless person."

Jensen rubbed the scruff on his chin. "I thought it was kind of rugged," he said.

"Dirty chic, maybe?" Misha suggested. He closed the door and ushered them into the living room towards the sounds of the party. "Or just plain dirty."

"Fine, Jesus," Jensen said. "I didn't do it for you, anyway."

"You didn't do it for me," Danneel reminded him, shucking her coat. She handed it to Misha, who held out a hand for Jensen's, too.

Jensen grinned sheepishly, pulling his arms out of his sleeves. "No, that's true."

The guests in the living room were already getting cozy, even though drinks and hors d'oeuvres were just being served. Danneel liked to be on time to these sorts of parties. They were their friends as well as their occasional sexual partners, and she preferred to get in some chatting before the whole thing descended into indulgent frivolity. 

Genevieve, Danneel's most recent regular fling, jumped up to greet them, and kissed Danneel warmly on the mouth before she gave Jensen a quick hug. Jensen accepted Misha's offer of a beer, and he sat down on the sturdy arm of the couch where there was space.

Jeff Morgan was on the love seat across from him, beside his partner Hilarie, with a dark haired woman on her knees in front of them. "Jensen," Jeff said, "how are you, man? Haven't seen you two in a while."

"Work is nuts," Jensen said, taking a sip of his beer. "Damn kids."

"You teach science, right?" Hilarie said.

"Ninth and tenth grade," Jensen agreed. "And Danny's got this big merger coming up; she's been pretty stressed about it, but I think she's glad we came out tonight."

Danneel certainly looked it. She was already cuddled up with Gen at the other end of the couch, and the two women were having a conversation that consisted half of whispering and giggling and half of quick little kisses.

"This is Samantha," Jeff said, indicating the dark haired woman on the carpet. "Sam, Jensen's an old friend of mine." Old friend was a bit of a misnomer. Jeff had coached Jensen's football team in high school when he was himself only a few years out of college, and Jensen had gone to him for advice when he and Danneel had first discussed opening their marriage. He and Hilarie had been ahead of the curve even then.

"Hi," Samantha said, offering a hand to shake. "Great to meet you."

"You too," he said. "Did you come with these two jokers?"

"No," she said, "I came on my own, but I met them last month and I was really hoping they'd come back." She was blushing faintly, and Jensen grinned.

"I know that feeling."

On the other couch, Misha and his wife Vicky were back to back, each of them snuggling a different person between their legs. As Jensen watched, Misha tipped his head back onto his wife's shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek, even as his hands cupped the ample breasts of the woman between his thighs. Jensen thought her name was Julie, but he couldn't quite remember. Vicky was getting cozy with a girl named Lauren who Jensen had fucked once at one of these very same parties. 

Well, to be fair, he'd fucked most of the people at these parties. Like Katie and Alona across the room, holding a boy named A.J. between them— Jensen had fucked all three of them at one time or another. That was just the way it went. When they had first started coming to Misha's parties, Jensen and Danneel had mostly had sex with each other while other people watched, and only after getting used to the idea for almost half a year, graduated to having sex with other people. For a while, they had stuck to a different partner each time, but in the last few months they had gravitated respectively towards Jared and Gen. It wasn't quite within the agreement they had figured for themselves at the beginning, but neither of them had brought it up as a problem yet.

Misha's doorbell rang again, and their host got up reluctantly from his seat to answer it. Jensen's heart leapt. He hadn't felt his phone buzz, but the clock on the mantle said it was well past eight, which meant that it could be Jared. He started to get up.

It was Jared. Jared was already grinning when Jensen met his eyes, filling up the doorway to the hall with his arms outstretched. Jensen went to him, unashamed, and wrapped himself in Jared's hug.

"Jesus," he gasped as Jared crushed all the air out of him, "we thought you'd never show."

"This school shit, man," Jared said in his ear. "Pain in my ass." He let Jensen go, and Jensen beamed up at him. Jared's smile softened, got a bit shy, and then he was leaning down to kiss Jensen. He smelled warm and familiar, spicy and sweet. The kiss started out chaste and fond, but it got hot fast, Jared opening Jensen's mouth with his tongue and pressing in to claim him. Jensen's knees went a bit weak, and he nudged Jared back out into the hallway where it was a little darker, a little more secluded.

Jared turned them around and pinned him to the wall. He palmed Jensen's ass with both large hands and lifted him onto his toes as he licked deeply into his mouth.

"Well," Jensen said, losing words into Jared's kisses, "this is a nice hello."

"Shush," Jared said, biting his lower lip, "I'm working here."

Jensen shushed. He let Jared hike him up against the wall and wrapped his legs around the backs of Jared's calves. He could already feel Jared's hard-on against his thigh. He kissed harder, deeper, biting at Jared's mouth and scrunching his fingers in Jared's hair. Jared moaned, thrusting against him, and Jensen pulled harder.

"Fuck," Jared said, pulling away only far enough to speak, his forehead pressed to Jensen's. "I know I'm supposed to be sociable, but I just want to take you upstairs and fuck you now." He emphasized it with a slow roll of his hips, pressing his erection into Jensen's groin.

Jensen groaned and laughed, reluctant to separate himself from the embrace but certain that a little sociability would go a long way. There were friends he hadn't seen in a while waiting in the living room, and their presence would not be a deterrent to Jared's wandering hands. If he got lucky, he might even get to get off in front of them. Jared wasn't as into exhibitionism as Jensen was, but with some coaxing he was usually willing to give up something small.

"Let's go in," he said, trying to to disentangle himself from Jared's octopus-like grip and only succeeded when Jared let him, stepping back. Jensen straightened his shirt, grinning at Jared's puppy-like expression of disappointment. "Come on, babe," he said, tucking his hand into Jared's front pocket and tugging, putting pressure on Jared's stiff cock that made Jared wince and his eyelids flutter, "just a few minutes."

Jared composed himself, drawing Jensen's hand out of his pocket and lacing their fingers together. He didn't bother to hide his hard-on as they went into the living room. By now, the party had moved on to the casual group sex part of the evening. 

Jared pulled Jensen to the unoccupied bench seat in front of the window— shades drawn, their activity well concealed from the neighbors— and settled himself against one side so that Jensen could sit in his lap. Jensen caught Danneel's eye as he sat down, his back to Jared's chest and his legs spread over Jared's knees, and she grinned at him. Gen turned to look over her shoulder at them, also smiling, and Jensen felt Jared's arms slide around his middle.

"You and Gen still fooling around?" he asked.

"Not so much," Jared said, beginning to kiss the back of his neck. "She's more into women at the moment, but I'm sure the tides will change." Jensen felt him smile and tighten his arms. "Although I'm not exactly waiting up for her."

Jensen wiggled a little, feeling Jared's cock throb in anticipation against his ass. Jared slid one hand slowly up underneath Jensen's shirt, fingers fluttering over his abs. The other hand drifted to the front of Jensen's pants, easing between his legs to cup the weight of his cock and balls through his jeans. Jared wasn't wasting any time. Maybe they _should_ have gone right upstairs.

Danneel was watching again, her eyes hooded, and Jared must have noticed because he began to squeeze Jensen's crotch as it swelled and hardened under the broad palm of his hand. He worked his other hand up high enough to pinch at Jensen's nipples, first one and then the other, sending little shocks of pleasure down Jensen's spine to fill his dick. Jensen was starting to grind himself against Jared's lap, rolling his hips in little circles like he was already sitting on Jared's cock. His whole lower body tingled with excitement, and his breath was coming fast. Jared sank his teeth into Jensen's shoulder through his shirt and thrust up at the same time, jolting Jensen in his lap.

"You sure I can't just take you upstairs?" Jared asked, plaintive. He was rubbing Jensen's cock now, stroking up and down through the denim, and Jensen's cock was responding eagerly, twitching and starting to leak. Jensen could feel the wet spot forming on the good cotton briefs he'd worn for this occasion. They were his best pair to be torn off and thrown on the floor. "God, baby, I want to fuck you so bad."

"Unh," Jensen said, finding himself unable to form real words for a minute there. He braced himself on either side of the window seat, palms flat against the walls, and spread his legs even farther, working his ass back and forth against the front of Jared's crotch.

"Shit," Jared said, "is that supposed to discourage me?"

"No," Jensen said, throwing propriety to the winds. The party was well occupied— they wouldn't be missed. "Let's fucking go."

 

Jared was up and off the seat in a second, dragging Jensen back across the room and into the hallway. He preceded Jensen up the stairs and Jensen took them two at a time to keep up. He hadn't seen Jared in more than a month, and the view of his backside was particularly excellent after that long a separation. 

He could hear laughter from the living room as he followed Jared into Misha's familiar guest room, and caught Danneel's voice as he closed the door behind him. Jared was standing in the middle of the room, his grin wicked. Jensen approached slowly, pulse picking up, and Jared took him in his arms again to kiss him. Jensen melted into his kiss with a moan. Jared tasted like Misha's moderately priced boxed wine, but his hands were steady and sure where they slipped under the hem of Jensen's shirt. He pushed Jensen's shirt up his back, palms wide and warm, and urged Jensen to the edge of the bed. 

The bed had been stripped of its blankets and sheets and was covered only with the bottom sheet. A stack of fresh fitted sheets sat discreetly on the dresser, and a laundry hamper sat on the floor beside it, empty. Misha and Vicky didn't take chances with their nice bed linens.

Jensen sat down abruptly, and Jared yanked his shirt off over his head.

"Wow," Jensen said, "you miss me?"

Jared laughed, all teeth, and pushed him farther up the bed by his knees. He crawled into Jensen's lap, huge and warm and predatory, and Jensen lay back under him, finding the buttons of his shirt.

"Only a little," Jared said, bending his head to kiss Jensen's shoulder. His hair fell in a messy cascade, and Jensen slid his fingers up the back of Jared's neck to get a grip in it. Jared moaned, open-mouthed against Jensen's skin. "Unh, yeah, like that."

"Get naked," Jensen demanded, pushing Jared away suddenly. He helped unbutton Jared's shirt while Jared unzipped his jeans. As Jared shook his shirt off his shoulders and pushed his jeans and boxers down, Jensen wrestled his own pants off, and then they were naked together, skin against skin as Jared pinned to Jensen to the bed again.

"Fuck, you feel good," Jared murmured, scooting his knees up under Jensen's thighs, lifting his ass off the bed. His cock was huge— sometimes Jensen forgot, exactly, how big it was— and hard, the head fat and dripping. Jared rubbed himself against Jensen's belly, pushing their dicks together, and swept his hand down Jensen's hip to cup his ass, pulling Jensen up to him.

Jensen reached between them to take Jared's cock in his hand. It twitched, eager for his touch, and Jared let out a sharp breath. "Sorry I kept you waiting," Jensen murmured, giving him a squeeze.

"Seriously," Jared said. "I'm so hard."

"I can tell, baby." Jensen started to stroke him slowly, enjoying the way Jared's hips jerked in response. "You been saving it for me?"

Jared grinned and pressed a kiss to Jensen's lips. "Three or four days," he said. "It's so hard not to jerk off when I know I'm gonna see you soon."

Jensen's breath caught in his throat. His cock was throbbing between his legs. He hadn't held off as long as Jared had— he and Danneel had fucked the night before, in fact, talking about who they were going to have sex with tonight— and the knowledge that Jared always did this _on purpose_ made his heart rate skyrocket.

"You want me to get you off quick, or do you want to try to save it?" he asked, almost breathless, still stroking Jared's cock.

"Save it," Jared gasped, "but you have to stop right now if that's going to work."

Jensen let go.

"Can I eat you out?" Jared asked. He squeezed Jensen's ass with his hand as emphasis, as if Jensen was unclear about what that entailed, and Jensen nodded quickly.

"Yeah," he said. "God, yeah."

Jared untangled them again and wiggled down the bed, stopping to suck Jensen's cock into his mouth for a second, deep and hot and wet, before kneeling up and grabbing Jensen's ankles to flip him over. Jensen rolled eagerly, pulling his feet up and his knees under him, presenting himself to Jared.

"Oh, baby," Jared said, rubbing his big hands over Jensen's ass cheeks, pushing them together and pulling them apart again, making Jensen groan. "I love this view." He bent his head, not really one to waste time, and stuck out his tongue.

His first lick made Jensen jump, but then he was pushing back into Jared's mouth, grinding eagerly as Jared licked his hole. Jared made a muffled noise of pleasure against Jensen's ass, and the vibration sent pleasure racing up Jensen's spine and back down. Jared rimmed him like it was going out style, eating at his ass, lips and tongue working, until Jensen was shaking with need. His crack felt slippery with Jared's spit, and his cock was rock hard. He had his head between his elbows, fingers clenched in the pillow, and his shoulders ached from the strain.

"Jared," he rasped, "gimme your fingers."

Jared pulled away with a wet sound, breathing hard. "You ready for me?"

"Born ready," Jensen said. His asshole was tingling. He squirmed. Jared planted a kiss in the small of his back, and rubbed his thumbs slowly and deliberately around the edge of Jensen's hole. Jensen's breath hissed out of him.

There was lube in the nightstand drawer, beside a small bowl of thoughtfully arranged condoms. Vicky's doing, Jensen was sure of it. Jensen threw it over his shoulder at Jared and heard it hit the bed as Jared laughed, low and dirty.

"Has Danny fucked you since the last time I saw you?" he asked.

Jensen shook his head. Since Jensen had started sleeping with Jared his desire to be fucked in the ass had been satisfied on a pretty regular basis. Danneel still liked to do it, and Jensen wasn't about to turn her down, but they hadn't played that way recently. Danneel's silicone cock wasn't as big as Jared's anyway, and the pleasure she got out of the whole thing was different; less visceral.

Jared pressed his middle finger against Jensen's hole, and Jensen arched his back as it sank slowly in. Jared's fingers could reach so deep inside him, and they only made him more eager for what came next. Jared rocked his finger in and out a few times, rubbing gently against Jensen's prostate, and then slid his index finger in alongside.

"You're so tight," Jared murmured. "I love the way you feel." Jensen craned over his shoulder to see him, and Jared's eyes were fixed on where his hand was working, fucking Jensen slowly with two fingers. Jensen's ass burned with the stretch and he forced himself to relax. He lowered his forehead to the bed again, opening his mouth to breathe more deeply, and felt the muscles in his lower body begin relax, accepting Jared's much-desired intrusion.

"Gimmie another," Jensen said, when he was ready.

Jared moaned and obeyed, sinking his ring finger into Jensen's ass with the other two. He worked them in and out, deeper and deeper, opening Jensen up. Every pass of Jared's fingers on his prostate made Jensen jump, and every time he did it Jared made a noise in response.

"Now?" Jared said suddenly. "Jesus, Jensen, I gotta get inside you or I'm gonna explode. You're so fucking hot, I need you so bad."

"Do it," Jensen said, pushing himself up onto his hands and looking over his shoulder again to meet Jared's eyes. He was almost vibrating now with the need to get fucked, to get split open on Jared's cock. He reached back with one hand to grope for that cock, and gave it a good, hard squeeze when he found it. Jared's hips jerked and he pulled out Jensen's grip.

"Careful," Jared gasped, "oh fuck, careful."

"Put it in, Jared!"

Jared slid his fingers out. He accepted the condom Jensen threw in the same direction as the lube had gone, and Jensen heard him hiss through his teeth as he rolled it onto his cock. Then he felt the big, blunt tip kiss the ring of his asshole, and he pushed back suddenly, swallowing Jared up.

Jared swore, loudly, and grabbed Jensen's hips so hard Jensen was sure he was going to bruise. Jared's cock was massive inside him. It reached so much deeper than Jared's fingers could, and filled him so completely. Jensen pressed his sweaty forehead into the pillow again, panting, while behind him Jared recovered from the surprise.

"Warn a guy," Jared said finally, his grip on Jensen's hips loosening. He pushed himself deeper, grinding his pelvis slowly so Jensen could feel every impossible inch of him. Jensen tried to spread his knees even farther apart to get Jared even closer to him, and Jared laughed softly. He pulled out, almost to the tip, and sank back in again, still at the same unbearable pace. 

Jensen would have to take matters into his own hands. He wanted Jared to come in his ass, sooner rather than later. All the build-up, the anticipation of the night, Jared's attack in the front hallway, then the kissing and the rimming and the teasing— all of it had riled him up, wound him up so tight that he was just about ready to come himself. His balls felt tight and full, heavy with his load.

"Fuck me," he said, "Jared, just fuck me. I'm ready, just go."

Jared groaned loudly and began to thrust, his cock sliding in and out of Jensen with slow, careful deliberation. Jensen tightened his inner muscles, trying to encourage him, and Jared swore again.

"Shit, shit, I'm too close," he said, pulling all the way out.

"Jared!" Jensen reached back again, grabbing for Jared's hips and trying to get his cock back in. "Please! I don't care!"

Jared was trembling; Jensen could feel it in the muscle of his thigh. He squeezed, digging his fingernails into the back of Jared's leg, and Jared moaned in defeat. He fit his hands to Jensen's hips again and pushed back in. Jensen's body surged with pleasure at the re-invasion, and he let go of Jared's thigh to grab his own cock. It twitched in his hand, almost too sensitive to be touched. Jared picked up where he'd left off, hips rocking, rubbing against Jensen's prostate and making his asshole ache with the stretch. Jared slid one hand up the center of Jensen's back to grab onto his shoulder, and his thrusts started to get harder, faster, as he worked himself towards orgasm.

"Yes," Jensen hissed, jacking himself in time with Jared's powerful thrusts. He would feel this in the morning, the ache in his ass, between his legs, across his shoulders where Jared held him. He was going to come so hard, and he welcomed the rising wave of sensation that had him hurtling towards his climax.

Behind him, Jared was grunting with the effort of each thrust. Jensen could hear his voice tightening, his breath getting short, and then Jared shouted aloud as he came, his hips grinding to a halt. Jensen was so close, jerking himself off frantically, but the cessation of Jared's thrusts made him cry out.

"Don't stop," he begged, "Jared, baby, don't stop. Fuck!"

Jared obeyed, trembling and moaning at the stimulation, and Jensen's orgasm hit, lighting him up from the inside out. His whole body tensed and his cock pulsed in his hand, blowing his load all over the sheet underneath him. He worked his hips back on Jared's dick, drawing it out, and Jared groaned through his teeth. His hands tightened on Jensen's shoulder and hip, and Jensen collapsed into his own wet spot with a sigh of relief.

Jared eased out of him carefully and wobbled off to take care of the condom. He returned in a moment to climb onto the bed with Jensen, draping himself half on top of him, and nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Yeah," he murmured, "that was worth the wait."

Jensen laughed into the pillow, breathless and sated. They lay together for a long few minutes, Jared languidly stroking the back of Jensen's shoulder, until a soft knock on the door interrupted them.

"Yeah?" Jared called.

"You boys done in there?" Misha's voice asked from the hallway. "Strip the bed and share the wealth."

" _Fine_ ," Jared groaned, and Jensen mumbled "Pushy," into the pillow. Jared rolled off of him and started to gather his clothing. Jensen pushed himself onto his elbows, and Jared leaned back to kiss him, soft and sweet, on the mouth.

"Back to the party after all," Jared murmured. 

Jensen smiled against his lips. "If we must."

 

The next morning was Saturday, and Jensen went for a run as soon as he got up. It was a little later than his usual run, and a little warmer, but the extra half-hour of sleep translated nicely into an extra two miles. Danneel was in the kitchen making coffee when he got back, and he crept up and kissed her on the neck.

"Morning, sunshine," she said, turning to give him a more sustained good-morning. He backed her gently against the counter and rocked his hips into hers, and she sighed breathily, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You have a good time last night?"

"So good," Jensen said, leaning into her. "You?"

"Perfect." They hadn't talked much on the way home; both a little dazed from the intensity of the party.

"Gen's doing well?"

"She's freaking out about her bar exam, but I know she's going to do fine."

"Is that coming up soon?"

"She's got a month, still." Danneel started running her fingernails up and down the back of Jensen's neck, making him shiver. "How's Jared?"

"He's good." Jensen extracted himself carefully from Danneel's arms and opened the cereal and snacks cupboard. "He's got one more semester, I think, of regular classes before he gets placed in a vet's office for his clinical year." He could feel her eyes on his back. They needed to talk about Jared and Genevieve in more detail than this, and he wasn't sure either of them was willing to really broach the subject. 

"Jensen," Danneel said.

"I know." He put the cereal box down and turned towards her.

"Okay," she said, grinning. "Let's do it in half an hour, or something, when I've had some caffeine and I'm wearing a bra, and you don't smell like physical exertion."

"I thought you liked it when I smelled like exertion," Jensen protested.

"Yeah, but I'll just get distracted." Danneel reached up to kiss him on the cheek and then the mouth. "Just can't resist you."

 

Half an hour later Jensen was showered and Danneel was dressed, and they were sitting on the couch in the living room with a cup of coffee each. They'd been in this very position more than a few times, and Jensen knew better than to be worried about the conversation they were about to have. His proposal of marriage had started on this couch, as had her suggestion that they open that marriage. They'd worked out a lot of kinks— literally and figuratively— right here, so Jensen knew things wouldn't go south right away.

"We need to talk about Jared," Danneel said.

"Yeah." Still, knowing how much they'd worked out right here didn't make the conversation that much easier.

"Give me your thoughts." Danneel was leaning forward a little, holding her cup in both hands. She was a little nervous, he could tell. They both were. This was okay.

"I really like him," Jensen admitted.

"You haven't hooked up with anyone else at Misha's parties— or anywhere, for that matter— since you guys hit it off." Danneel turned her mug so the handle was away from her and took a sip. Her eyes didn't leave Jensen's.

"I haven't wanted to," he said. "I just want him. And you."

She smiled, visibly reassured.

"Look," he said, his heart like a bird in his throat, "I know we said we weren't going to date anyone outside you and me, and that's worked so far, but I'm not sure I want to only hook-up with Jared."

"You want to date him."

"I think so." He shrugged, trying to make it not a big deal. "I think I do."

Danneel chewed on her lip. "I kind of figured that's where this was going," she said finally.

"Is it okay?" Jensen asked.

"I like him," Danneel said. "I really only see him when we're at Misha's, but he's a sweetheart. You know him better than I do."

"He likes you a lot." Jensen took a mouthful of coffee that was too big and had to pause. Danneel winced in sympathy and waited. "He— he said he'd want to sleep with you, if you were interested."

Danneel's eyebrows went up again. She looked like she was considering it. "Well," she said. "You did say that before."

"I mean, you're gorgeous."

She smiled. "Thanks, honey." Reaching out to touch his knee, she said, "I'm not sure I want to do that just yet, but I want to be open to the idea of you dating someone else." She took a deep breath and let it out. "It's not the same as sleeping around, which is what scares me."

"I love you."

"I love you, baby. I'm not worried about that."

"What are you worried about?" Jensen could come up with a few things on his own, if he tried. He wondered how many of them would match Danneel's concerns. "Tell me."

"Well," she said, putting her coffee down, mostly finished. "I mean, all that stuff we talked about at first. I don't want you to forget about me."

Jensen took her hand, now free. He twisted her wedding ring around her finger. "Babe," he said, "there is no way in hell I could forget about you."

"That's the trouble with this kind of thing, though," she said, "isn it? You work, and I work, and we barely get time for date-night as it is. What's a third person in the mix going to do to our time together?"

Jensen put his own cup down, the better to hold both of her hands in his. They were such strong hands, such skilled hands, and yet in his own they looked small and delicate. She had done her nails the night before while she waited for him to finish his shower, and the cherry red went perfectly with her lush lips.

"I don't know," he said finally. "I guess I don't know what Jared's schedule is like, if he'd even be available for dates. I just." Jensen looked up into Danneel's eyes. "I want to get to know him outside of the parties, but I don't want to stop having sex with him."

She grinned suddenly. "What's a friendship without benefits?"

"Exactly," Jensen said, squeezing her hands. She gripped his in return.

"Okay," she said. "I'm giving you my blessing. Date the shit out of that boy, and we'll see how it goes."

He let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her, and she buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him back. She smelled clean and warm, her lavender body wash and their laundry detergent mingling together in the familiar aroma of home. She breathed in deeply and sighed, and they pulled apart slowly.

"What about Genevieve?" Jensen asked. "You two kind of have a thing too, right?"

Danneel smiled shyly, ducking her head. Jensen had hit the mark; it was a hard one to miss. Part of the reason they'd considered swinging in the first place was their mutual bisexuality. They had met at the Gender and Sexuality Coalition in college, both hated it, and gotten together for coffee to talk about how uncomfortable the meeting had been. It hadn't been a date at first, but once they got around to clarifying their preferences the coffee had become a lot more significant.

"I don't know," Danneel said. "I like her a lot, but I'm not sure I'm up for another relationship right now. I like meeting up with her for a bit of pussy eating and doing each other's hair, that's for sure."

Jensen leered. "Really?" he said. "Can you elaborate on that a little?"

"We do our hair second," Danneel said, giving him a gentle shove. "I'll tell you if the situation changes, I promise."

Jensen had to kiss her. She opened her mouth easily and cupped his face in her warm palms. Jensen leaned a little farther, putting his hands on either side of her on the couch, and she lay back onto the arm as he climbed on top of her. She cradled him between her legs, the crux of her thighs warm and yielding against his newly interested cock. She kissed him more deeply, digging her heels into his ass.

"Upstairs?" Jensen asked, barely taking his mouth off of hers. He started to rock against her slowly, just pressing their bodies together.

"Here's good, babe," she said. She slid her fingers through his hair and smiled. "Let's see if we can really scandalize the neighbors this time."

 

Jared picked up on the first ring. "Hey you," he said, before Jensen could identify himself, "what's up?"

"Are you busy right now?" Jensen asked. It was Monday, and Jensen was hiding from his students and their midday demands on his time by sitting on the roof of the science building with his ham sandwich and his cell phone.

"Not really," Jared said. "I'm walking to class, though, so I'm sorry for all the heavy breathing, and I'll have to hang up in a few minutes."

"I only need one," Jensen said. His heart was racing. His sandwich was not all that appealing, not with his stomach as tight as it was.

"Aren't you at school right now?" Jared said. "You're not going to ask me what I'm wearing, are you?"

Jensen snorted. "No," he said. "I'm just going to ask if you want to get dinner on Friday." There. He'd done it.

There was a pause, and then Jared said, "Well, duh. Yeah. Is that a date? I thought you—"

"Danneel and I talked," Jensen said quickly. "It's all good. I want to take you out."

"Wow," Jared said, and then laughed suddenly. "Wow, that's awesome."

"It is?"

"Fuck yeah," Jared said. Jensen heard him open a door, and then could tell by the change in call quality that he had gone inside a building. "I was— I never really… I didn't think I'd ever get to. Go out with you, I mean."

"I know," Jensen said. "I'm sorry I laid the rules on so thick when we first— Danny and I were kind of new to it all, then, I guess."

"Well, me too," Jared said. "Hey Tom, I'll be in in a sec. Sorry, Jensen. I gotta go really soon. I just— listen. I'm not sorry for anything we've done. I'm just glad we can do more."

Jensen smiled so wide his face hurt. "Me too," he said. "So I'll see you on Friday?"

"We'll make plans," Jared said. "Gotta run."

"Bye, Jared."

"Bye, babe."

 

They agreed on dinner and a movie— pizza and an action flick— and Jensen could believe how nervous he was as he was getting ready on Friday night. Danneel was lying on their bed and watching him try to get dressed.

"The green suits you better," she said, wrinkling her nose at his third attempt at choosing a t-shirt.

"Fuck," he said, stripping the white one off again. "I'm going to look like I'm trying too hard."

She laughed. "Yes," she said, "you are, unless you wear the green shirt, put on a belt, and find your socks right now. He's supposed to be here in two minutes."

"Oh, jeez," Jensen said, fumbling for the green shirt and yanking it over his head.

"You're really nervous," Danneel said, sitting up. "Here, spoiler, you're probably going to get laid tonight, so I wouldn't worry too much."

"I'm not worried about that." Jensen worked his belt into its loops and buckled it, and found a pair of clean socks in the drawer. "I'm just— I mean all we've done is fuck, right, so what if he doesn't like actually hanging out with me? What if we have nothing to talk about?"

Danneel snorted. "I guess that's a risk."

"You are the opposite of helpful," he said, and the doorbell rang.

 

Jared looked as nervous as Jensen felt. He had his hands jammed in his jeans pockets in an obvious attempt to keep them still, and his hair was only dry at the ends.

"Hi," he said, the moment Jensen opened the door, "wow, you look great; are you ready to go?"

"Slow down there, cowboy," Jensen said, taking him in and grinning. "Lemme get my coat on."

Jared took a breath and smiled. "Sorry, yeah."

"You want to come in for a sec? Say hi to Danny?"

"Um," Jared said, "no, thanks, if that's okay."

"Intimidated by the wife?" Jensen teased.

"A little." Jared's grin was sheepish.

"It's okay," Jensen said. He turned over his shoulder and called, "See you, honey!"

"Bye, have fun!" she yelled from the kitchen, where she was eavesdropping.

"After you."

Jared's car was waiting in the Ackles's driveway. They had agreed that Jared should drive, just in case, because Danneel would need the car in the morning for the breakfast date she had with her sister. Jensen was trying not to anticipate staying over at Jared's, but it felt like a real possibility. He'd never seen Jared's place. Then again, Jared had never seen theirs either, until now. He'd have to get Jared inside, sometime. Soon.

 

The date was much easier than Jensen had anticipated, and he could tell from the gradual relaxation of Jared's shoulders that he felt much the same. The pizza place near the movie theater was thankfully empty of any of Jensen's students, and as they sat there he realized he didn't know what he would do if one of them saw him with Jared.

"I can't be out about it," he said, when Jared pressed him on the sudden anxious expression on his face. "The school can't know, I mean. They probably wouldn't be into it. It's not like my students are all that young, but the parents all know that I'm married." 

Jared reached over and touched the back of his hand, briefly. "Hey," he said, "it's okay. Don't worry about it. If something happens, I'll tell everyone who asks whatever you want me to."

"They'd be more okay with me being gay than me exploiting both sides of my bisexuality."

Grinning, Jared said, "Is that what you're doing? Mr. Ackles, are you exploiting me?"

Jensen stuck his tongue out. "Yes," he said, and took another piece of pizza from the pie between them. "Like Edison exploited Tesla, I'm using you for your resources."

"Which resources are those?" Jared teased. "My crippling student debt?"

"Your intolerable good looks," Jensen said, kicking Jared under the table. At least Jared was good for lifting his spirits, even if he didn't take things very seriously. Besides, he was right. There was no one he knew in the pizza joint, and if they ran into anyone at the movies he could tell them Jared was just a friend. Who went to movies with him. Sure. His kids wouldn't buy that for a second. They were high schoolers: they knew a date when they saw it.

Jared paid for dinner, which wasn't part of the plan, but which Jensen bowed to gracefully. He called the movie tickets, and Jared stood behind him at the window, one finger subtly hanging onto the pocket of Jensen's jacket.

Danneel had suggested some romantic comedy for them to see, but Jared shook his head vehemently when Jensen suggested it.

"Come on, dude," he said. "I know we'll probably spend the whole time making out, but it can at least be an awesome movie we don't watch."

He was right. Jensen managed to follow the first quarter of the plot— the hero was an ousted spy betrayed by his government, go figure— but half an hour in Jared's hand creeping into his lap distracted him, and by the time the credits rolled at the end, Jensen couldn't recount anything that had happened on screen. 

"So," Jared said, as the lights came up and the few people left in the theatre got up and wandered out, "you want me to take you home?"

"Not really," Jensen admitted. His dick was hard, and his mouth was tingling from all the kissing. He glanced over at Jared and Jared grinned at him sheepishly.

"Me neither," Jared said. After a moment, he asked, "You wanna come home with me, instead?"

"Yeah," Jensen breathed, and leaned over to kiss him once more, just for good measure.

 

Danneel was still out when Jared dropped Jensen off at home in the morning. They necked in the foyer for a few minutes until Jared's phone beeped and he said, "Aw, shit, I gotta go."

"You can't stay?" Jensen asked, feeling lightheaded. He was clutching at Jared's coat, and their hips were pressed snug together.

"That's my work emergency noise," Jared said. He started to disentangle himself from Jensen's grip, and Jensen let go reluctantly.

"I didn't know vets were on call."

Jared grinned. "As much as people doctors. It's probably a surgery; Dr. Beaver promised I could watch all the ones he did."

Jensen nodded quickly. He still ached from the night before, in all the right places. "Okay," he said, "get outta here. I'll— um."

"Call me," Jared said, and leaned in for a last kiss. "I had a really, _really_ good time. We should— date. More."

"Agreed."

"I'll see you."

Jensen saw him out the door, and leaned against it once it was closed. _Fuck,_ that had been a good night.

An hour later, as he was getting out of the shower, he heard Danneel come home. He heard her keys hit the bowl by the door, and her purse meet the floor. He heard her take her shoes off, and then she was coming up the stairs.

He met her shirtless outside the bedroom for a good morning kiss.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Um," Jensen said, "it was amazing."

"Shit, you've got the look."

"What look?"

She nudged past him to go into the bedroom, and sat down on her side of the bed with a sigh. "The puppy love look. You had that look after the first time we had sex." She shook her head.

"Is everything okay?" Jensen was getting the sense that it wasn't. Her shoulders were rounded, heavy with unhappiness.

"Yes," she said firmly, lifting her chin. "I'm feeling jealous. I was fine after you left, I had a great time watching TV without you running your mouth, but when you didn't come home I started feeling jealous."

Jensen winced. He sat down beside her, tentative, careful not to touch just yet. "You knew I might not come home," he said.

"I know." She patted his thigh and leaned into his shoulder. "I'm just having feelings. It's my thing, I'll deal with it."

He put his hand over hers. "Cuddle for a minute?"

"Yes, please." She smiled at him and turned her hand over to squeeze his. "That would be great."

They arranged themselves in the bed, Danneel on her side and Jensen behind her, his arm around her waist and their knees tucked in together. He breathed in the scent of her hair, the skin at the nape of her neck, and she kept holding onto his hand.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, baby," she replied.

He kissed her shoulder.

"So, the date was good?"

Jensen hesitated.

"I'm serious," Danneel said, "I'm ready to hear about how great it was."

"It was great. I had a really good time. The pizza was a good idea— thanks for that, by the way— and I think the movie was good too."

He felt her laugh, her whole body vibrating with it. "You _think_? Did you guys sit in the back row?"

"Maybe." He was grinning, unable to hold it back. "He's a great kisser."

She slapped his hand lightly, and brought it to her mouth. "Dirty boys," she murmured, lips moving against his knuckles.

"Get you hot?" Jensen asked.

Danneel squirmed. "A little," she admitted. "I mean, you're the sexiest man I know, and he's not too hard on the eyes either. The two of you in bed? It's a little inspiring." She shifted and rolled over to face him. "Can I watch, some time?"

"Me and Jared?"

"Yeah. Just once. Maybe if you— if you have him over here, one night." She was biting her lip.

Jensen kissed her. "He wanted to sleep with you," he said, "I bet he'll say yes to some light observation."

She smiled, embarrassed and pleased. Her cheeks were pink.

"We'll see how it goes," Jensen promised.

 

He didn't bring it up with Jared right away. Over the next couple of weeks he and Jared went on a handful of dates, but it never was quite the right time to ask. Not that Jensen expected Jared to shoot the idea down, but he was enjoying having Jared all to himself. 

It felt a bit selfish, sometimes, going home every night to his beautiful wife, and then also getting to have a boy on the side, but Danneel started making dates of her own, with her girlfriends, or friends from work, or her sister. She started going to her informal bowling league and got her score up in the 230s. Every other week she was returning a stack of movies Jensen hadn't wanted to see.

Every time he got home from a date with Jared, though, they curled up together on the bed or on the sofa, physically reconnecting. She always asked how it had gone, what they'd done, and sometimes she wanted details. Once, he worked a hand down the front of her jeans and got her off while he told her about sucking Jared's cock.

All in all, it was easier than Jensen had anticipated. His students might have noticed his change in attitude— he was getting laid about twice as often, and with slightly more variation— but he never had to explain to anyone about his boyfriend and his wife. Jared graciously submitted to the Wife Card that Danneel only pulled twice— once for a bad day at work and once for being stranded at the airport— but Danneel was just as good about respecting the schedule of his and Jensen's dates.

Something felt off. Jensen wasn't sure if he was being exceptionally self-serving, or if it was a legitimate complaint, but he wanted Jared and Danneel to overlap more. He'd read all the books, the ones about maintaining open relationships and balancing multiple partners, and he knew better than to force an interaction between the two of them. Their lives really only intersected at Jensen.

Not that he wasn't trying to enmesh them all further, anyway.

In the car on the way to work, Jensen broached the subject. "So, you know how we're staying in tomorrow night?"

Danneel didn't take her eyes off the road, but she nodded. "Yeah. You got other plans?" She sounded wary.

"No," he said quickly, "not really."

She cocked her head. "Go on."

"I was wondering," Jensen said slowly, "if we could invite Jared to come have dinner with us."

"I was just going to make lasagna," Danneel said.

"I know." Jensen ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up even higher. Now he had gel on his fingers. Awesome. "I just wanted to ask, to see if you were up for it. Us all staying in together."

"Hm."

"You can think about it," he said. "I haven't invited him yet; he knows you and I are on for tomorrow."

"I think it sounds like a good idea," Danneel replied. She glanced at him, smiling. "Come on, Jensen… what did you think I was going to say?"

"'No'," Jensen said. "It's our date night. I figured you might not want him around."

"Please." Danneel braked for a red light and turned to face him, as much as she could in her seat belt. "Baby, I'd love to have him over. We've got other date nights. I should get to know him, huh? Since he's your beau and all." She grinned, and put her hands back on the wheel as the light turned green. "Give him a call. Tell him to bring a bottle of wine or something. I'm still making lasagna."

Jensen beamed all the way to work. When Danneel dropped him off at the school, she reached for him and gave him a long, slow kiss in the parking lot that had him blushing all the way to his classroom.

That had gone better than he'd thought, overall. He resolved to call Jared later, as soon as he got the chance. The Science Fair was coming up, and some of the kids were working on their projects in his room during the lunch block. They could go unsupervised for ten minutes.

 

"Please come over for dinner," Jensen begged, holding Jared's hand tightly in both of his. They were on the front steps of Jared's apartment building, and Jensen didn't want to get back into his car before he had a promise. Jared had been busy, up early for his shifts at the vet, up late for his classes at the University, and Jensen had never seen him looking so haggard. He had tried to cancel their dinner date just an hour ago, so Jensen had gotten into the car and driven straight over, like the jerk he knew he was, to see for himself what was the matter.

"I don't know if it's a good idea," Jared said with a sigh. "Dude, your wife."

"Dude," Jensen echoed, "my wife wants you to come over. She's making lasagna. It's basically the only dish she can make, and she makes it well, so you have to come."

Jared's smile was lopsided, not entirely convincing. "I have a lot of work, Jensen."

"You always have a lot of work," Jensen said. "Come over, let us feed you, and then I'll bring you home again. I won't even try to have sex with you while my wife watches." Oops, now he'd done it.

Jared's eyebrows disappeared under his messy bangs. "You won't what now?"

"Let's talk about it in the car," Jensen said, tugging on Jared's hand. "Come on."

Jared gave in with another deep sigh, and Jensen didn't let go of him until they'd reached his sedan. He unlocked the car and Jared slid into the passenger seat beside him. 

When they were on the road, Jared said, "All right, what?"

"Umm," Jensen said, embarrassed, wishing he could stall, "remember when you said you wouldn't mind having sex with Danneel?"

"Vividly," Jared said. "You asked her about it?"

"After our first date," Jensen admitted. "We talked a little, and she said she didn't want to step on any toes, but she might like to watch us do it." He glanced at Jared and caught him smirking.

"Nice," Jared said. "I'm not really… I mean you could give a guy some warning so he could put on decent underwear."

"It doesn't have to be tonight," Jensen said quickly. "Really; if you're not up for it, it's totally fine." He reached over and gave Jared's knee a squeeze. "I just want you to be fed and well rested so you can succeed at life."

Jared snorted. "Thanks. It might take a little more than lasagna and exhibitionism to make me succeed at _life_ , but I appreciate the sentiment."

 

The house smelled like warm cheese and tomatoes when Jensen unlocked the door, and he called, "Honey, we're home!" while Jared inhaled deeply in appreciation.

"Hi," Danneel said, poking her head out of the kitchen, "oh good, you got him. Hi, Jared."

"Hi," Jared said, giving her a little wave. "How's it going?"

Danneel grinned. "Super," she said. "Haven't burned a thing."

Jared accepted Jensen's offer of a drink, so Jensen poured them both glasses of wine from the box. Danneel already had one at hand— wine to cook with and _with,_ she said— and she joined them in a brief clink of a toast.

"So, Jared," she said, after she had checked the dish in the oven again and deemed it _nearly there_ , "classes are good?"

Jared shrugged, nodding. "They're tough," he said. "I'm nearly through the school stuff, so they're really piling it on at the end here. I should get my placement pretty soon and then I'll start interning with a vet for real."

"What are you doing at The Pet Palace, then?" She leaned against the counter, wine glass in hand. 

Jensen drew back contentedly, removing himself from the conversation to let them get used to each other. Jared and Danny had crossed paths more than a few times at Misha's parties, among others, but the interactions there were either affectionately platonic or cruising for a hookup. They had met and sized each other up and then gone their separate ways, while Jensen had been attracted in an instant to Jared's big personality (among other things).

"Well, interning," Jared admitted, swirling his wine, "but more in a front desk, assistant kind of position. When I get my placement, it'll be more like a medical student's internship. I'll start practicing."

"Intense," Danneel said. "So life is busy."

Jared huffed a laugh. "A little too much," he said, "but I love it, so I keep doing it."

 

Danneel's limited skill in the kitchen came through, and the lasagna was just right. Jared ate with the enthusiasm of a starving graduate student, and Danneel smirked at Jensen every time he apologized for his poor table manners. Jensen rolled his eyes at her across the table. He'd gone back for seconds himself, and was comfortably full of good Italian cooking.

Afterwards, Jared leapt at the opportunity to do the dishes, and Jensen managed to squeeze in beside him at the sink to help. Danneel stayed out of their way, watching from the table, and Jensen could feel her eyes on him every time he touched Jared, brushing against him by accident as they sorted dishwasher dishes from hand-wash dishes, or bumped into him intentionally as he picked up the hand towel to start drying the wine glasses.

When they were done, Jensen glanced at Danneel before he asked, "Want me to take you home?"

Jared shifted, balling his hands up in the cuffs of his sweatshirt. He looked so young all of a sudden, uncertain. He was twenty-five, and it wasn't like Jensen was ancient at twenty-nine, nor Danneel at thirty, but something about his vulnerability in that moment made Jensen's heart clench in his chest. He looked tired, grateful, and hopeful. Jensen wanted to wrap him in a blanket and put him to bed. He didn't even need to fuck him.

"Not really," Jared said finally. "I have so much waiting for me at home, and I just don't want to do any of it tonight."

"It's okay with me," Danneel said, "if you want to stay. I can sleep on the couch and y'all can have the bed."

"No, Danny," Jensen said quickly, but stopped. He looked to Jared, who nodded. "You should come up with us," Jensen went on. "If you want to."

She crossed her arms and regarded them for a long moment. Then she shrugged and said, "Hell, why not?"

 

Jensen had always wanted a king sized bed, for things like this. When he and Danneel had moved into this house, their relationship newly open and more potential than reality, she hadn't needed much convincing to go for the big bed. Now, with Jared in the doorway, one eyebrow raised at the sheer size of the thing, Jensen was never gladder they had sprung for it. Danneel crossed the room, pulled all the covers down to the foot of the bed, and climbed in on her half. She lay on her side, propped her head up on one hand, and said, "Let's get this show on the road."

Jared snorted, and Jensen said, "It's not a game show, Danny."

"Fuck my husband before midnight for two hundred, Jared," she replied, grinning. "Come on, boys, I want to see it."

Jensen sighed, feigning irritation, but when Jared's big, warm hands cupped his face the joke fell away. He caught his breath staring into Jared's eyes, and opened his mouth for Jared's kiss. Jared kissed him slowly at first, testing the waters, waiting for Danneel's reaction. Jensen was listening to, even as he closed his eyes and skimmed his hands up Jared's firm sides.

"Nice," Danneel said softly, so Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and Jared slid his fingers into Jensen's short hair, deepening their kiss. Jensen felt like he was melting: his whole body was flushed. He moaned, cock stiffening, as Jared worked his mouth open with his tongue and took what he wanted, then again when Jared pulled back to shorten the kisses, giving him one after another until he was clutching at Jared's shirt and rubbing up against him.

"Wow," Danneel said, when Jared finally pulled away for breath and left Jensen hard and aching. "You do that really well."

Jared grinned at Jensen and kissed him again, briefly. "Yeah," he said, "thanks."

"Shirts off," Jensen said, pulling at Jared's hoodie. Jared lifted his arms to allow Jensen to yank it over his head, and then pulled his t-shirt off on his own. Jensen smoothed his palms over the bared expanse of Jared's firm chest, biting his lip, and lowered his head to open his mouth against Jared's skin. He kissed his way down the middle of Jared's chest before moving right, to Jared's left nipple. Jared groaned when he licked it, and Jensen felt the pull of muscles under Jared's skin that meant he had dropped his head back. Jared cupped the back of his head, holding him there, so Jensen nipped him lightly, just barely scraping Jared with his teeth.

"Fuck," Jared muttered, and pulled him away to catch him in another kiss. Jensen pinched both of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger, making Jared hitch and gasp, and kissed back hungrily.

"Now Jensen's shirt," Danneel said from the bed. Jensen broke the kiss long enough to shimmy out of his shirt, and then Jared pulled him back in to bite at his newly bare collarbones. Jensen glanced over his shoulder at the bed. Danneel was watching with a smile on her face, her fingers threaded in her own hair, looking entirely at ease. Her other hand rested comfortably on her stomach, and she had her ankles crossed. When she saw Jensen looking, she winked at him. "I like being the boss," she said.

"Baby," Jensen said, "you know I like it when you tell me what to do."

"Okay," she said, "come on over here. But no pants allowed on the bed."

Jared laughed and kissed Jensen's neck as they pulled apart. "I like her," he said.

"Me too," Jensen agreed, taking his hand. He drew Jared across the room to the edge of the bed, and Danneel patted the space in front of her, beaming at them.

"Come on, Jared," she said. "Lose the pants and get on your back. I want to watch Jensen suck your dick."

"Wow," Jared said, hurrying to unzip, "I like her a lot." He dropped his jeans on the floor and kicked his boxers off, totally unashamed. When he lay back on Jensen's side of the bed, his cock hard against his belly, Danneel reached over and patted his upper arm.

"Listen," she said, "Jensen likes _you_ a lot, and I'm thinking more and more that this whole thing can work."

He grinned at her and covered her hand with his own. "I'm glad," he said. "I was worried, I'm not gonna lie. Y'all were just swingers, no attachments allowed, Jensen was pretty firm about that." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, almost shyly. "But I hope I can change that."

"Oh, honey," Danneel said, tapping him softly on the nose, "you've gone and done that, for sure." Then she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, just once, before retreating back to her side of the bed. "Okay, Jensen, you're up."

Jensen had managed to get rid of his pants and briefs in that time, all the while his heart grew three sizes, and he climbed onto the bed beside Jared. Jared slid his other hand up the back of Jensen's thigh and urged him to straddle Jared's lap. Jensen's cock bobbed between his legs, and it twitched when Jared curled his fingers around it.

"God, that's nice," Jared murmured, gazing down. 

"I'll say," Danneel said.

Jensen swallowed hard. They'd barely started making out, and already he was hard as a rock. Having Danneel in bed with them made his stomach swoop with desire, and he could tell Jared was experiencing much the same. Jared's cock was rigid, and when Jensen settled his weight down on Jared's thighs and brought their groins together Jared sucked in a breath through his teeth and switched his grip to encompass both of them.

"Fuck, baby," Jensen said. He leaned down, planting his hands on either side of Jared's head, and started to rock against him, pushing his dick into the circle of Jared's fist and rubbing himself against Jared's cock. Jared's eyes were dark with want and his face was flushed. Sweat was beading at his hairline and in the hollow of his throat. Jensen had to taste it. He pressed his tongue to Jared's adam's apple and swept it up Jared's neck to the soft place under Jared's ear. Jared shuddered, so Jensen stopped to suck hard at that spot, leaving a mark.

Danneel's hand settled on his back. He looked up at her.

"That's not his dick," she said.

"Come on, Danny," Jensen said, "we're warming up. I'm getting to it."

"Please," Danneel said. "I know how much you like it. You'll suck _my_ dick at the drop of a hat, and I don't think Jared really needs to wait." She had her serious face on, and Jensen went red.

"Okay," he said. He pressed another kiss to Jared's throat and muttered, "Duty calls," like his mouth wasn't already watering.

"Christ," Jared said, as Jensen crawled backwards down his body. He pushed himself up his elbows to watch Jensen's progress. "You got him on a tight leash, huh?"

"Only sometimes," Danneel admitted. She'd moved a lot closer to them, and was now within range for Jensen to reach over and squeeze one of her breasts in protest. She laughed, batting him away. "Like he said. He likes it. Imagine my surprise."

Jensen settled on his belly between Jared's legs and rolled his eyes. "Danny, don't tell the story."

"Now you have to tell it," Jared said. 

Jensen palmed his thighs and lowered his mouth to the tip of Jared's cock. It was already wet with a little bit of pre-come, which he licked greedily off.

"This guy," Danneel was saying, cozying up to Jared and glancing fondly down at Jensen, "was the Junior Varsity Captain of the football team my sophomore year of college. I'd never seen a freshman made captain, but then I'd never seen Jensen dress down a whole team of knuckleheads before. Have you ever heard this man yell?"

Jared pursed his lips, pretending to consider. Jensen tried to ignore them both, focusing instead on licking the cock in front of him. It was hot and twitching under his tongue, the skin soft and sensitive. Jared's hand slid into his hair, guiding him gently, even though Jared didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.

"He can yell," Danneel said. "His junior year, he made a freshman cry."

Jensen let Jared's cock slip out of his mouth to protest, "It was only one time."

"Shh," Jared said, nudging him back to his task. "Your wife is talking." He angled his hips and flexed his abdomen, and his cock touched Jensen's lower lip. Jensen glared at him, but he opened his mouth all the same. Jared watched him with hooded eyes as he slid his tongue around the tip, deliberately slow, and smiled when Jensen finally slid Jared's cock between his lips. "God, yeah, that's pretty. Suck it."

Jensen moaned, despite himself. He had to give it to Danneel: her bossiness in bed made him hot as hell. Now that Jared was in on the whole thing, he wasn't sure he would survive the night.

Jared began to rock his hips slowly, pushing his cock deeper into Jensen's mouth. His hand on the back of Jensen's head held Jensen in place, and there was nothing he could do but let himself be fucked. He closed his eyes, shuddering. His own cock was trapped against his belly, rubbing against the sheets when he squirmed, but he tried to keep himself from doing that.

Danneel's hand joined Jared's briefly, and then she was sliding it down Jensen's back to give him a light slap on the ass.

"I'm gonna get him ready for you," she said to Jared, and Jensen spread his legs eagerly. "Mm," she said, "I think he liked the sound of that."

Jared just groaned.

Jensen shifted himself up onto his knees, baring his crack for Danneel, and she climbed off the bed long enough to get the lube out of the box under the bed.

"Hold on a second," Jared said, pulling out of Jensen's mouth. "I want to be able to see." He crawled backwards up the bed until he was sitting up against the headboard, reclining on Jensen's pillows. Jensen went after him and crouched again between his thighs. Now Jared could run his hands up and down Jensen's back as Jensen sucked him, and Jensen could pinch Jared's nipples and dig his fingers into the meat of Jared's muscular sides.

Jensen felt Danneel rejoin them on the bed, kneeling behind him. She put a steadying hand on his side and trailed the other down between his cheeks. Her fingers were warm and slick, and the first touch of her fingertip to his asshole made Jensen shiver and almost choke on Jared's dick. He had to pull off and work Jared with his hand, just for a minute, so he could catch his breath. Having two lovers in bed was almost too exciting.

Danneel slid two fingers into him slowly, pushing a helpless moan out of him. Jared let go of his hair and cupped his face, drawing him up until he was balanced on hands and knees and staring into Jared's eyes.

"This is awesome," Jared said. "I like watching your expressions while she fingers you."

"Fuck," Jensen breathed. Danneel was working her fingers deep, mindful of the tightness of his muscles, easing him open. She touched his prostate carefully, stroking gently, and he shuddered from head to toe.

Jared said, "Mm," and kissed him deeply. "She found it. Do it again, Danneel."

Danneel did, pressing more firmly on Jensen's prostate that time, and his back arched involuntarily in pleasure. He closed his eyes and he lost coordination in the kiss, but Jared only nipped his lower lip and breathed a sigh of appreciation. When Danneel added a third finger and twisted, Jensen knew he was playing it up a little when he moaned and clutched at Jared's biceps, but the pleasure was all real. Danneel's fingers couldn't compare to Jared's cock, though. She seemed to realize that, because as soon as he was pushing back on her hand she worked her pinkie into him as well.

"Oh," Jared said, holding onto him tighter. "She knows what she's doing, huh."

Jensen nodded tightly. She'd never done this before; she'd never needed to. Her dildo was sightly smaller than Jensen's own dick, which worked just fine for both of them, but four fingers had never entered into the equation before. He could feel the sweat running down his spine, prickling under his arms and behind his knees. His whole body was hot, throbbing with his heartbeat. Every nerve ending was afire. His cock was dripping between his thighs, getting Jared's taut belly messy. His balls were pulled up tight against his body, full and heavy. Between the two of them, he was getting too close.

Jared must have noticed his distress, because he said, "Danneel, I think he's ready to go."

She eased her fingers out, making Jensen groan in disappointment and relief. He sagged, muscles going limp, but Jared was there to catch him.

Danneel got off the bed again, and passed Jared a condom. Jared tore the package open with his teeth and eased Jensen back into a sitting position to put it on. His dick was stiff and thick and looked obscene, encased in latex. Jensen was breathless. He needed it inside him. He tried to help, reaching for Jared's cock, but Jared caught both his wrists in one hand and said, "Hold up. I'll tell you when."

Beside them, Danneel laid herself out again to watch. She had slipped out of her jeans and was down to a t-shirt and panties. She slipped her hand between her thighs and rested her fingers over the crotch of her underwear, but she hadn't actually started to touch herself yet.

Jared pulled him by the wrists up to his knees again and said, "Scoot up, babe."

Jensen obeyed. He shuffled up Jared's body to where Jared was holding his dick upright, ready for Jensen to sit on it. Jensen spread his legs wider, dropping his head back, and sat back carefully, letting Jared guide him.

The first push of Jared's dick into his hole had him moaning, open-mouthed, and then he was shocked into silence as Jared pressed all the way in to the root, filling Jensen up completely. Jensen's pelvis ached inside from how full he was, and his cock jerked, slapping wetly against his belly. 

"Wow," Danneel breathed, slipping her hand into her underwear, "I never get that look out of him."

"I guess you never had him bottom from the top," Jared replied, sounding as breathless as Jensen felt. "Never made him sit on your dick."

Danneel laughed softly, as if she didn't want to break the mood by being too loud. "Nope," she agreed, "never did."

Jared jerked his hips up sharply, making Jensen yelp. "Now you see what I see."

"I like it." Danneel reached over with her other hand and patted Jensen's upper thigh. "You doing all right?"

"Great," Jensen said. He wiggled out of Jared's grip and covered her hand with his for a moment. He grinned. "You?"

"Fantastic," she said. "Jared?"

"Fuckin' awesome," Jared said. He slid his newly freed hands around Jensen's hips and held Jensen in place as he began to rock his pelvis upwards, working his cock deeper, if it were possible, into Jensen's body. Jensen gripped Danneel's hand and groaned.

"Touch me," he said, hoping either of them would take him up on it. They both did, Danneel reaching for his nipple and Jared for his cock. God, his life was so good.

Jared stroked him carefully, mindful of how close he'd been only a few minutes ago, but Danneel was rough, pinching his nipple until he winced and then rubbing it with her thumb while he trembled. When she pulled away his chest ached, sore and sensitive, but the pain and the pleasure had blended together until he couldn't tell which he wanted more of. 

Jared let go of his cock, taking the option momentarily away, but gripped his hips again and began to lift and lower Jensen on his dick. Jensen grabbed the headboard behind Jared's head. Jared was right, he did love to be on top like this. He could control how deep and how fast they went: he could tease Jared until Jared flipped them both over, or he could use Jared hard and fast, working himself on Jared's dick until he came from that alone.

He started slow. Jared's hands stopped guiding him and just held on as Jensen lifted himself carefully, feeling the long slide of Jared's dick out of his ass. Then, just before he lost Jared completely, he paused, squeezing his pelvic muscles. It earned him a low groan and Jared's fingers going tight on his hips, and he sank back down, shaking with the amount of restraint it took to keep the pace.

It didn't take long before he was rocking faster, too wound up to wait. He wanted it to last, wanted to have Jared and Danneel together in his bed forever, but he couldn't stand it. He let go of the headboard with one hand to jerk himself off. His cock twitched in his fist, rigid and wet. Jared started to move with him, thrusting up to meet him as he came down. Jensen glanced down to meet Jared's eyes, and the expression on Jared's face was that of wonder. Jensen wasn't sure how he could induce that look, but he knew he felt pretty much the same. He was conscious of Danneel watching them, could hear her fingers working between her thighs, but he couldn't take his eyes off Jared.

"Oh, my God," Jared said, thrusts going jerky. "Oh, fuck, Jensen, I'm gonna come."

"No," Jensen gasped, "wait," and he sat down hard, halting their momentum. Jared shuddered all over, hips twisting, but Jensen gripped him tightly between his thighs and jerked himself frantically. He was close, he just had to get there. He wanted to come with Jared's dick still hard in him, wanted to feel Jared come while he was recovering, really get to savor it. Jared's face was bright red, and Jensen grabbed his shoulder hard, begging him to hold on, his hand flying on his dick.

Danneel reached over and saved them both, pinching Jensen's already abused nipple hard. Jensen spasmed and started to come, cock spurting so far up Jared's chest he almost reached Jared's shoulder. Jared yelled "Fuck!" and came too, hips jerking against Jensen's ass, his dick throbbing inside. Jensen dropped his head back, groaning, and out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Danneel, her back arched, caught in the throes of her own orgasm. She was watching Jensen, her lip caught between her teeth, her forehead creased with pleasure. As he relaxed so did she, easing herself back to the bed and slipping her hand out of her underwear.

Jared was panting, and he pulled Jensen down for a somewhat uncoordinated kiss. Jensen tucked his hands behind Jared's shoulders and kissed back, exhausted. Then he turned and leaned almost off Jared's lap to kiss Danneel too, to open her mouth with his tongue and taste her desire. Jared held him steady, catching his breath, and eased himself carefully out of Jensen's ass when Jensen lifted himself up.

Jensen flopped to the bed, sweaty and sticky and sore. When Jared came back from the trashcan, wiping the residue of his come off his softening dick, Jensen opened his arms and Jared crawled back into bed, grinning.

"Take you home tomorrow," Jensen muttered, well-fucked and ready to sleep.

"'Kay," Jared said, and kissed his forehead. Danneel snuggled up behind Jensen and kissed the shell of his ear, and he dozed.

 

He woke up at some point to find that the overhead light was off but Danneel's bedside lamp was still on. He was still bracketed on both sides by his wife and his boyfriend, and he could hear them whispering. They were talking about him, and then they weren't, and then they were both giggling. He didn't try to follow, just basked in the feeling of them beside him, surrounding him, warm and safe.

 

In the morning, Jensen opened his eyes to find Jared watching him, head propped on one hand, grinning. 

"Morning," Jared whispered, and leaned in for a kiss. Jensen had kissed him good morning before, but never in this bed. He could tell Danneel was gone from the cold spot at his back. When he turned his head to look, Jared said, "She got up about half an hour ago. Said you usually sleep late on Sundays."

"Mmf," said Jensen. "Usually. But!" He roused himself and sat up, pushing the covers off. He was still covered in his own come, and his thighs were sticky with lube. Sexy. "Gotta take you home, baby," he said, "right?"

"Right," Jared said, looking disappointed. "But we could do something next weekend, when all the crazy is over. Then it'll be over for good." He kissed Jensen again. "Shower?"

"Shower," Jensen agreed.

 

Jensen found Danneel in the kitchen a little later, making eggs. She must have heard him coming because there was a second cup of coffee on the counter when he walked in, steaming. 

"Morning babe," she said, reaching for him with one arm. He tucked himself into her side and kissed her slow and sweet. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like the completely fucked out," Jensen said. "You?"

"Like the satisfied swinger housewife," she replied. "Jared still asleep?"

"He's getting dressed. I have to run him back to his place so he can get his stuff done." He rested his forehead against her temple as she poked the eggs with a spatula. "So, what did you think of last night?"

She smiled. "I liked it. Jared's a nice boy. I think you should keep him."

"You wanna do it again?"

Danneel shrugged. "I don't know, honestly," she said. "It was really fun, don't get me wrong, but I kind of think you two are… a thing. Together. And that's okay," she went on, before he could interrupt, protest, promise they could all be a thing, "because I want you guys to have a relationship, but I don't need to be part of it."

"Danneel," Jensen said.

"I'm serious," she said. "He's your boyfriend. I'm all about it. But it's you, and we're us, and that's okay." She turned to cup his face in her hands. "We're a V, Jensen. It's a polyamory thing. Congratulations, Mr. Ackles." She kissed him. Her eyes were wet, but her grin was blinding. "We're officially polyamorous, not just those wacky sixties swinger types."

 

Three months later, there was a car in the driveway when Jensen and Danneel got home from work. She put the car into park and they both stared at it.

"That's Jared's car," Danneel said.

"Sure is. I didn't know he was coming over. He said he had a test or something."

"Huh."

They got out and walked up the steps together. Jensen unlocked the door, and opened it to the smell of chicken and rice cooking, rosemary and garlic filling the air.

"Hi, you're home," Jared said, popping out of the kitchen. "Um, I made dinner."

"I thought you had a thing," Jensen said, reaching for a kiss.

"I know," Jared said, giving him one. "I lied. I wanted to surprise you guys."

Danneel put her briefcase down with a thump. "Jensen," she said, "I want this to happen all the time."

"I know, right?" He grinned at Jared.

"No," she said, "I'm serious. He cooks way better than I do, and his hours are better. Jared, when does your lease expire?"

"June, I think? It's a student lease."

"You wanna move in here?"

Jensen stared at her. He'd mentioned it once, months ago, totally offhand. _What if Jared moved in, how would you feel, it's just a hypothetical._

Jared raised both eyebrows, considering. "Um, yeah. I think so."

"Fantastic," Danneel said. "Let's talk details over dinner." She tucked her hand into Jensen's elbow and pulled him across the living room to Jared's side. 

Jared opened his arms to hug them both. Jensen found himself snuggled tightly between his wife and his sweetheart, unable to think of anywhere he'd rather be. Jared kissed the top of his head, and Danneel squeezed his shoulder. They smelled like lavender and laundry detergent, dogs and antiseptic, and home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sure many a reader was hoping for a glorious OT3 closed triad here, but I wanted to give other forms of poly a share of the limelight. I know a very splendid open (V) triad that works like this and cohabitates, and I think that their relationship model is worth exploration. I can't even really anticipate what you, as a reader, were hoping for, but I think my job as a writer is to challenge your perception of the world, and in this case of the "ideal" poly relationship. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to email/message me or comment and ask.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
